


Helpless

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confession, and panic when he kisses you, but ofc he follows you back to your room and professes his undying love to you, you are a big dumb-dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Hamilton confesses his feelings to the reader– but the reader doesn’t react the way he anticipated (at first)





	Helpless

You paced back and forth across the small dorm floor. You can’t believe that you just did that. Did he hate you now? He had to hate you. No messages from him—yet. What kind of person pushes away their crush as they’re kissing you? You needed to calm down. You totally just ran out of Alexander Hamilton’s dorm after he kissed you. Way to play it cool.

Knock-knock-knock

You froze mid-step. That had to be Alexander— who else would it be? You took a breath and slowly made your way to the door. You groaned when you saw it was him through the peep-hole.

“(Y/N)? I know you’re in there…can we talk? I-I didn’t mean to scare you away.”

You opened the door before Alexander could make a scene of professing his love in the hallway. You stepped aside so that he could enter, and he made sure to stay a few steps away from you as though not to scare you off again.

“Listen, I just thought. I don’t know what I thought. I just really like you.” He pulls some crumpled pieces of notebook paper out of his pocket. “I wrote down all of the reasons I like you, if you need convincing.”

You laughed nervously. You had no idea how to react and it would be even more awkward if you messaged your friends in the middle of Alexander’s speech.

“I like the way you listen to me rant, the way you laugh at cartoons, the way you light up in a smile whenever a puppy is nearby, the way you bring me coffee at the library when I most need it, the way you know just when I need you most, the way you dance when you think I can’t see you, the way—”

You cut him off. “Alexander, you can stop. I get what you’re trying to say. And it’s sweet. But it’s all…a bit much for me.”

Alexander cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve liked you for a long time and I got used to the idea of being just friends. So you suddenly kissing me was kind of a shock.”

“You pushed me away,” Alexander noted, sounding dejected.

You shook your head. “I was surprised? I’ve…I’ve also never done that before.”

He took a step closer to you. “Really?” He was genuinely surprised. “No one has ever kissed a beautiful creature such as yourself?”

“Okay, calling me a ‘creature’ is not helping you out here, Alexander,” you laughed.

He smiled at that. “I never wanted to make you upset.”

“I know.”

“Should we try this again?” He hesitated before asking.

You make the bold move of stepping in closer as well. “I have nowhere else to hide so let’s see.”

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
